


Arbor Vitae

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Disguise, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen makes concessions in the name of business and her companion prefers the illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbor Vitae

After Gregory Magnus disappeared, there were a great many of his contacts who refused to do business with a woman. Helen used James, Nigel and Nikola as proxies whenever possible, and whenever they were willing to participate, but usually she was on her own. She engaged a companion who would act as her superior despite making no decisions on his own. Eventually she decided it was easier for everyone involved if she simply became the man in charge. She cut her hair and spoke in an American accent, since it deepened her natural voice, and she wore clothing from James' closet.

Most of the men who thought there was something odd about her wrote it off to the fact she was just a very _femme_ man, and she heard whispers that she was queer more than once. She didn't mind; it meant they would do business with her and, point of fact, she did enjoy sleeping with men.

Richard was the first to call her out on the truth. The twentieth century had been kind to the idea of women in power, and she was able to meet people as herself more often than not. But Richard - pronounced the French way, the way she preferred, with the soft shh-ahh - chose to do business only with men. Helen cut her blonde hair until it was a shaggy mess, then she styled it into a pompadour using pomade borrowed from James. She borrowed a suit from Nikola, one with a tall collar that would disguise the smooth lines of her throat. Her hands were disguised by black leather riding gloves and the soft lashes of her eyes were disguised by tinted glasses.

Even telepathic Abnormals had been fooled by this disguise, and Helen had taken more than one female consort to her bedchambers to maintain the ruse. Of course, the pièce de résistance of her disguise was one that had only been seen once. She touched the crotch of her velvet trousers and felt the bulge there, smiling as her heart skipped a beat at the thought of groping herself. She checked her reflection before she left, shifting her weight so that her movement would be more masculine. More shoulder and less hip. Nigel had taught her the proper way to stride.

Richard met her at the door, kissing her on each cheek as he welcomed her to his home. He was nearly two hundred years old, an Abnormal of mixed heritage, and he felt that business was no place for a woman. James assumed he was simply using a "men only" policy as a way to meet potential lovers and declined to take the meeting in Helen's place. She didn't mind; it had been far too long since she donned the costume.

Richard smiled over his wineglass throughout their meeting, and invited her to dinner in his private chambers. Helen was famished enough to agree. As soon as the doors were closed, he placed his hand on top of hers. He lowered his voice and leaned in, whispering as if sharing a secret rather than asking for one. She had introduced herself as Christian, the grandson of the renowned Gregory Magnus, but Richard asked what her real name was.

"Christian could, perhaps, be unisex, but it does not fit you as well as you think. I simply wish to know before the night continues."

Helen sipped her drink, then stared into his eyes. In the past she had been faced with men who would be furious at being duped, who would have thrown her into prison for even attempting to fool them. She had broken bread with men who thought women were unclean. She would be put to death before they committed ritualistic suicide for having shaken her hand and looked into her naked face.

Richard, however, seemed safe. He seemed more amused than angry at the ruse.

"My name is Dr. Helen Magnus. I'm Gregory Magnus' daughter, and I've been running the Sanctuary for over half a century. If you would like to deal with us, then you will deal with me. Is that acceptable, or shall I take my business elsewhere?"

Richard leaned back, nodded once, and unfolded a napkin in his lap. "I hope you enjoy the meal, Christian. I very rarely get the chance to cook for guests."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful," Helen said, slipping back into her American accent with ease. They touched glasses before they began to dine. During the meal she caught Richard staring at her. She didn't have to wonder what he was doing; it was like the optical illusion of a wine glass or two faces. Once you had seen one, it took an act of will to see the other. She wondered which version of her he was trying to see now.

Afterward, they took a walk through Richard's mansion. He was humble, pointing out that the majority of treasures she exclaimed over were simply on loan or given to him for protection. Those who had loaned the items were long dead, but he still refused to claim ownership. He led her through dim corridors lit only by gaslight, and Helen felt a tug of nostalgia for home. Home, in this case, being the nineteenth century England under the rule of Queen Victoria. She expressed her nostalgia for a place that everyone else in the world was learning about in history books.

"The march of time is cruel," Richard said softly, and Helen realized his past was even more removed than her own.

She apologized, he waved her off, but she touched his face. Richard kissed her inner wrist and Helen took that as an invitation to step closer. His arm went around her waist and Helen's shoulders touched the wall as he bent his head to hers. His lips were soft, his tongue gentle as it teased her mouth. He retreated just as she parted her lips to allow him entrance, leaving her mid-gasp as he withdrew from her, a coy smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Richard slipped his arm around hers and they continued walking as if nothing had happened. She smiled at the memory of the kiss. "And my associate was certain you preferred the company of your fellow man."

"Why, Christian, your associate was entirely correct."

Helen's smile faded and she looked at him. He was nearly her height, facing forward to show her his sharp-nosed profile. "But if you know..."

"Know what, Christian?" He gestured with his free hand. "My favorite part of the entire property is just ahead. Perhaps there we can become better acquainted."

Helen didn't try to disguise her confusion. "Yes. Perhaps."

Richard's favorite part of the property was soon revealed to be a massive courtyard garden. An arched pergola surrounded the private Eden, with vines trailing over the metal supports to form a canopy over their heads as they moved through the dimly lit tunnel of leaves. Every few yards there was a window that looked out into the main garden, and Helen stopped randomly to admire the foliage. A gorgeous white flower with nearly translucent petals seemed to have been placed there specifically for her to admire, and she leaned in to sniff its bright yellow center. Richard stepped behind her and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders. " _Nightblooming cereus_. The moonflower."

"It's lovely," Helen said.

"It pales next to you, my dear Christian." He kissed the shell of her ear and his hands moved down her arms. Helen closed her eyes and held herself very still. She reminded herself that he knew the truth and she wasn't deceiving anyone. His lips moved to her neck, pushing aside her collar to tease the hairs on the back of her neck. He stroked her arms and then put his hands under them, resting on the thick leather belt of her pants. She leaned back against him, lips parting under his assault.

His fingers met just below her navel and then pushed down, pressing hard against the crotch of her trousers. She knew he was trying to catch a flaw in her costume, and he hissed in surprise as he felt something stirring underneath the material. She smiled and bit her lip, rolling her hips forward so that the bulge filled his hand.

"You seem to be full of surprises, Christian."

Helen moaned as his fingers traced the length of her penis. She had insisted it wouldn't be necessary but James insisted on completeness. He told her that the illusion should hold up even if she was naked, and she responded by placing his hand on her chest to remind him of a glaring oversight. James had blushed, dropped his hand, and said, "Well, there's nothing we can do about those, now is there?"

The polymer was highly sensitive to environmental factors and had little to no practical use. As a true artificial skin, it would require replacement once every two weeks. There had been some advancement in using it to repair damaged organs, but several lab rats had experienced relapses not long after it was surgically attached. So, for the time being, Nikola's strange second skin served only one purpose.

They used James as a mold. Helen had been the one to form it, stroking James to erection while the polymer coated him. The skin wrapped around his penis, memorizing the shape and girth of it. Helen made sure his scrotum was fully covered before she removed the mold and allowed it to dry. She wore it like an apron, covering her mound completely and formed to the shape of her body. A strip around her waist kept it in place, and another between her legs rested snugly against her vulva. At rest, the cock was small and manageable. But when heat was applied, it grew. The heat produced by Helen's arousal had made it stir, and Richard's hand made it even harder.

Helen wished there was a way to actually experience the cock's growth, to feel the sensation of his hand moving against her through her pants. She pressed back against him and felt the bulge of his own erection against the curve of her ass. She reached back and stroked him as he was stroking her, matching his movements to a tee. Richard's breathing grew harsh against her ear. He had to use both hands, both trembling, to unfasten her belt.

She pushed her pants down herself, worried that he might accidentally remove the polymer as well. Richard covered her hand with his, brushing the back of her hand with his fingertips before they migrated to her thigh. He stroked the muscle of her inner leg, teasing her as he moved up and closed his hand around her testicles. "Not too hard," she whispered.

Richard nodded almost imperceptibly, his head moving against her shoulder as he touched the base of her shaft with the tip of his index finger. Helen licked her lips and braced her hands against the garden wall. He stroked her from base to tip, circling the head before he brought his hand up to her mouth. She flicked her tongue against his fingertips, taking two into her mouth and sucking them before he reached for her again. He wet her cock before he began to gently stroke her. "Is this all right?" he asked, his words blowing hot against her neck.

"Yes. Be... gentle with me."

"Of course, Christian."

Helen arched her back so that her ass was pressed tight against his hips. Richard explored her cock with his fingertips, running all over it before he reached down and gently squeezed her balls before his hand disappeared. She heard his trousers being undone and looked out into the garden. Leaves swayed in the breeze that blew down into the courtyard, making the flowers appear to be dancing in her periphery.

Richard's trousers fell with a thud of fabric. She felt him, naked and hard, on the curve of her ass, pressing against her in a slow frottage to fully grow his erection. Helen moved against him, flexing her fingers on the waist-high wooden wall that separated her from the garden. His cock moved against the bare skin of her ass until it rested between the cheeks. Helen tightened her muscles and caught him, and he groaned and tensed his free hand on her hip.

"Not very nice," he gasped in French.

Helen grinned and relaxed. His hand moved between them, but he stopped before he reached her sex. Helen gasped as the blunt tip of his middle finger teased her anus. Her fingers curled and she held her breath, and Richard became still. "Is everything all right, Christian?"

"Yes." She made sure she held the American accent, letting him know she was consenting. He began to move again and Helen ducked her chin against her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as she felt him pressing against her, and then she gasped as he pushed inside. Her nostrils flared and caught the scent of the flowers that surrounded them. Once Richard was inside of her, he ran his hand over her hip and took her cock in his hand again.

She turned her head to see his profile, kissed his jaw, and whispered to him how she should be stroked. He lifted the cock slightly, pulling the strap between her legs taut. When he stroked, the soft polymer rubbed between her labia and against her clitoris, and Helen trembled and moaned. "Yes... just like that..."

The garden courtyard was filled with the sound of the breeze, under which was just audible the sound of Helen's moans. Richard was grunting quietly with each thrust, his free hand resting on Helen's hip to guide her back against him. He moved his hand up, under the back of her shirt to touch her spine as her body arched. He lifted his hand to her mouth again and she licked his fingers, getting them wet enough to provide plenty of lubrication as he went back to stroking her.

"Do you need me to touch you?" he asked softly.

"No." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her fake accent wavering. "Just keep stroking my cock."

Richard groaned helplessly at her words. He bit her neck playfully and Helen smiled. She gave a throaty laugh and rested her elbows on the wall. Her breath caught as he pushed deeper, rushing out through her nostrils as she adjusted to being stretched in such an unusual way. She pushed back against him, stretching around his thick cock, her fingers trembling at the sensation of being filled that way. It was a new experience to her, and once she was certain she would have to try again at some point.

When he came, he pressed his hips against the curve of her ass and straightened his shoulders. Helen blushed as she felt him coming inside of her, eyes closed as his hips bucked in the death throes of the orgasm. She turned her head and bit her arm, working the sleeve between her teeth as she waited for him to withdraw.

He finally pulled out of her, and Helen felt odd in a way she couldn't describe. She touched the cheek of her ass, rubbing it gently as Richard turned her around. He kissed her again, this time assaulting her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and cupped his face, circling his tongue with her own as he leaned her against the wall. Her cock, still responding to the heat of her, was fully erect. It brushed against Richard's cock, and he gripped them together to spread his come over her shaft.

"Can you orgasm?"

"Not in the way you mean." She kept her voice low, blushing at the topic. "We considered a mechanism to mimic the male orgasm, but it simply looked... ridiculous."

Richard smiled. He released her and dropped to one knee, tenderly kissing the tip of her erection like a penitent kissing the Pope's ring. He pushed his pursed lips forward, taking her into his mouth as he ran his hand up her inner thigh once more. He made a fist, curled two fingers higher than the others, and pressed them against the strap between Helen's legs. She gasped and grabbed the wall for support as he sucked her cock and trapped her clit between his two knuckles.

He took her fully into his mouth, giving his all to her orally though only his fingers were actually pleasuring her. He looked up, but her eyes were closed from pleasure as he dragged his tongue along the underside of her. Each movement of his lips and tongue pulled on the central strap, and his humming sent vibrations through the polymer that hit her like an earthquake.

She gripped his rust-colored hair with one fist as she thrust into his mouth, crying out as she came for him. Richard kissed her cock, circled it with his tongue, and slowly rose to face her. He put his arm around her waist, their cocks pressed tight to one another as he kissed her. Helen felt limp in his arms, completely helpless to stand on her own shaking knees.

Richard kissed the corners of her mouth, which was open to reveal her teeth. Her eyelids were heavy as she met his gaze, her hands wrapped desperately around his waist as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Helen Magnus." He kissed her again before letting her go.

Helen sagged against the wall and slowly let a smile spread across her features. She touched his cheek, brushed her thumb over his lip to smudge the shine of saliva that had accumulated there while he had serviced her. "Hopefully the foundation we've set here will be the basis of a long and fruitful relationship." She put the thumb in her mouth and sucked the moist tip.

Richard's eyes brightened. "A lovely thought. Shall we continue our tour?"

Helen pressed a hand between her legs, under her cock. "Ah... i-in a moment, perhaps."

Richard chuckled and turned her around. "Take as long as you need, Helen." He pressed against her from behind with his arms encircling her waist as they looked out into the courtyard and admired the flowers.


End file.
